of swords and madness
by xxblackroesdropsxx
Summary: levi was just a normal school girl with a normal life until she trys to save her little sister from drowning and gets thrown into the world of beyond of the beyond now having to find her sister in this crazy world making new friends and maybe love mad prince virid x oc
1. and it begins,oh the joy

Hi there im xxblackroesdropsxx this is my first fanfic ever! im kinda shy so please be nice dispite how others feel i adore oc's hehe sorry :/ so here it is beyond the beyond the mad prince virid x oc oh a little tip when both virids are in the same chapter ill number them virid one and virid two virid one is the one traveling with them and virid twois the one hunting them down .okay on with the story. i dont own anything other then my oc's

* * *

"Come on Levi onee-chan where going to be late" my little sister called pulling me towards the door her blonde pig tails bouncing along with her wide brown eyes looked at me impatiently ." Alright already hold your horses suki" i said tierdly as i yawned and streached up feeling all my mucles ache in pleasure as i slowly breathed out.

we hurried well suki did,i just got dragged and flung around like a rag doll seriously this girl has way to much strength my poor arm feels like it's going to be ripped off!.

'another day at school oh goodie' i thought dryly as i gazed at the azura sky as i mentaly sighed 'boredome here we come'

I wasnt exactly popular you could say i never spoke to anyone i just watched and obesrved the only time i talked was when i was in kendo class and the only one game enough to talk to me .Akido-sempai he taught me the art of the sword i actually have a small crush on him since he showed me right. i blushed slightly as i thought of him his short shaggy brown hair,his bright amber eyes,his tan skin,achem anyway.

Suki's voice cut off my train of thought "ooh lookie lookie onee-chan theres something in the water" suki exclaimed as she detached her self from my hand running over to the crossing river as fast as her little legs could take her "suki be careful dont go so close" i warned and .**_SPLASH._**Suki! i yelped as she flaired her arms around in the water .

"Onee-chan help" she screamed waved her arms around viciously trying to desperately to keep her head above water . I jumped in after her as i gripped her armand was about to put her on my back but something gripped my leg and started to pull me down and everything went black.

' _suki'_


	2. Run Rabbit Run

Disclaimer i dont own beyond the beyond

* * *

Argh…" I groaned as light shone into my eyes. Wincing, I slowly sat up from the ground – wait, ground? I jumped to my feet and looked around. I was in the middle of a huge clearing. Sunlight shone down through the canopy and hit my eyes again as I looked up.

As I stared at the clearing around me, a sudden realisation hit me.

Suki!

I turned around several times, but there was no sign of my small, blonde little I started to run across the clearing, calling Suki frantically.

I had just reached the other side of the clearing, when the bushes blocking my way started to rustle and move, like someone was hiding in there. I stopped short, and backed away a few steps, my eyes fixed on the bush. My mind was racing with possibilities. /What is it in there? A robber? A mass murderer?/ I took a few more weary steps back and unsheathed my wooden sword? huh what the! what happend to my kendo sword? ok I unsheathed my now real sword, habitually getting into a defensive stance.

I tried to keep the tears from spilling out by clamping my mouth shut. The bush rustled once more, and a figure finally jumped anywhere. It wa"AAAHH!" I screamed as I swung my sword down. The figure hopped out of the way, and my sword struck dirt. I wrenched my sword from the earth, and turned to face the figure once again. Now that my eyes weren't clouded from held-back tears, I saw the figure was actually… a rabbit... with earrings?

The rabbit stared at me with a fixed, creepy gaze, and I stared back. The rabbit's eyes seemed reproachful, and I frowned at it.

"Well, I hope you're going to apologise!" said the rabbit indignantly. "The nerve!"

/It can talk!/ I thought, shocked. The rabbit continued to stare at me, so I made an effort at an apology. "Umm… s-sorry, Mr. Rabbit? I didn't mean to offend you?"

"Rabbit?" it said with irritation. "I am no mere rabbit!"

I only had time to get out a confused, "Huh?" before the rabbit suddenly jumped forward and kicked me in the forehead. My orange eyes turned into white circles, and I fell down, my sword clattering to the ground beside me.

"Hah! I am no rabbit mortal! I am the GREAT Lord Bel-Bel!" he chortled loudly. I rolled over and grabbed my sword while he was laughing maniacally, and bonked him on the head with it his eyes turning into swirls as he layed twitching on the ground. He reefed it out of my hands after he recoverd and pointed a finger at me, wait do rabbits even have fingers? oh well. I gave him a deadpanned look, and then my features twisted into a scowl.

The 'rabbit' started to mumble something about rude humans and I decided to speak up "Hey do you know where I am by any chance?and how do i get out of here?"I asked as i picked up my sword.

He looked at me sighed and cleared his throat "And what do i get in return for telling you this valuble informat-mrpf" I grabbed his cheeks and started to streach them,until he finally gave in.

"Okay-okay human you win your in viridian forest of the green kingdom" he claimed as he rubbed one of his cheeks.

"Ill tell you what I will help you out only if you give me something in return" He said gesturing his paw? hannnd? towards me.

I looked at it warily wondering if i could trust Bel-bel "what is it you want i dont have anything on me only my sword "I stated as he looked me over .

"Hmm" he hummed "what about that necklace you have on " he questioned as he pointed just under my neck where the necklace sat,I completely forgot about it,it was a simple necklace with a red jem held by a dragons claw, i sighed in defeat and shook his paw while nodding

"Great now follow me ...by the way human whats your name? he enquired as we started walking.

I looked down at him "Levi" I answered as i looked forward trying too recognise anything familliar as we came near gysebo kinda thing sitting on the water as we approached it i saw a silouete of a person as we got closer i could see that it was a young boy with blonde spikey hair and kinda short well my height anyway as i took a look at his face sudden recognition hit me ive seen this boy before hes in my class in school what was his name again? Fuka? Futa? oh i know he's Futaba Kudo he's known for being short at school.

I bent down to his level and started to shake his shoulder while Bel bel was going through his stuff "hey wake-up you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here wake-up" and he finally started to open his eyes and sat up .

"Huh who are you" he asked blinking innocently as i sighed of-course he didnt recognise me we havent even made eye contact before.

"Im Levi Sohma do you know where you are exactly " i asked and he shook his head "well that makes two of us" i said as we stood up thats when he noticed Bel-bel and belbel had his cell phone.

"What is this" he he demanded "you have three seconds to reply" he stated

Futaba dived for the sell and grabbed it of belbel "hey thats my cell phone whats a bunny like you doing with it" Futaba demanded

Oh here we go again.

Tthen Bel-be l started mumbling about being human and an eternal flower.

Futaba whisperd something along the likes of "flowe...he must mean Kiara" it looked like Bel-bel picked up on what he said though.

"Bunny how dare you i am not a bunny i am the GREAT wizard master Bel-bel" By this time Futaba looked weary then he looked like he had just rememberd something started to run in a random direction 'that idiots going to get him self killed i thought ' as i ran after him he wasnt hard to follow cause he kept yelling' Kiara' who ever that is .

Bel-bel then hopped on Futaba's head and they started to argue about this Kiara person but at that moment a foot well ...nearly crushed us all if i didnt push us out of the way, i dont beleive it i dont bloody beleive it,theres a dinosaur a living breathing hungry dinosaur looking at us like fresh meet 'crud' just at thart moment bel-bel jumped him 'god bless his soul' as he tisked and turned it into a lizard with powerful .

Returning to the gysebo .why did we even run. we all stared at an older girl with pink hair floating in the water 'so this is kiara' i thought

I watched as he put her on land and woke her up "MASTER" she exclaimed as she hugged futaba and then pushing him awar immediately once she realised that he was not.

And we all told our stories and agreed to help kiara and find suki.

* * *

"Virid the eternal flower has been summoned to oli-olu"

"oh am icalled to kill her?"

"no capture her and we can both live mothers word"

" I haven't had this much entertainment in a long time".


End file.
